Colors
by piru cululu
Summary: Trapped Souls, Colors : Lavi dan Kanda terperangkap dalam ketakutannya masing-masing. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya mengharapkan 'jalan keluar'. Genre for this chapter : Horror/Mystery. AU, Song fic? Or half poem fic?


**Colors**

Disclaimer : Kalau D,Gray-man punya saya pasti Hoshino Katsura-sensei udah ngutuk-ngutuk saya.

Fanfic : piru cululu. Anyway, coba tulis 'piru cululu' di Translate Google English to Indonesian. Pasti ada yang berubah, dan saya ga tahu apa artinya **-**tambahan ga penting-

Summary : Trapped Souls, Colors : Lavi dan Kanda terperangkap dalam ketakutannya masing-masing. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya mengharapkan 'jalan keluar'. Genre for this chapter : Horror/Mystery. AU, Song fic? Or half poem fic?

A/N : Saya kangen ffn!! Yang dicetak **Bold/Tebal** itu bagian Lavi, yang _Italic/Miring_ Kanda. Yang _**Bold dan Italic**_ Lavi dan Kanda.

* * *

**.Chapter 1 : Trapped Souls, Colors.**

**.By : piru cululu.**

**Semua, semua. Menghilanglah dari kehidupanku. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku. Tidak ada yang mempedulikanku.**

Malam hari, musim gugur...

PRAAK!

"Sudah cukup!!" Lavi melempar sebuah piala ke tong sampah kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya. "Lomba-lomba, les, nilai seratus, pewaris keluarga... Aku benci hal itu!"

Lavi Bookman Jr., pemuda berambut merah ini muak dengan kehidupannya. Bagi kakeknya, Jiji, Lavi adalah pewaris keluarga Bookman berikutnya. Karena itulah Jiji mengikutkan Lavi berbagai macam les dan lomba, juga keharusan untuk mendapat nilai seratus untuk semua mata pelajaran yang dihadapinya di sekolah.

Anak yang sempurna, pewaris yang sempurna. Itulah yang Jiji harapkan pada Lavi. Lavi tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia sangat membenci yang namanya 'kesempurnaan'. Mengapa? Karena baginya hal itu membosankan. Demi menggapai kesempurnaan, Lavi tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan dia sendiri hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan Jiji karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Membosankan..." gumam Lavi kesal. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah luar.

"Kyaaa~! Kanda!"

"Kanda-sama!"

"Kanda! Menolehlah kepadaku!"

"Kanda!"

"Che..."

Itu suara fangirls Yuu Kanda, teman sekelas Lavi. Ternyata para fangirls itu meneriaki dan mengikuti Kanda pergi. "Che, berisik," kata Kanda kesal.

"Hmm... Itu kan Yuu-chan?" Lavi melihat dari jendela kamarnya. "Ou... Dia benar-benar populer. Wajar, sih..." Lavi tersenyum iri, "Bisa bebas keluar rumah, senang sekali mereka..."

"Lavi-sama, waktunya les biola!" tersengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu kamar Lavi. Itu suara pelayan.

"Iya, sebentar!" Lavi membuka pintu dan segera menuju keluar kamar. Pelayan tersebut tidak sengaja melihat piala yang dibuang Lavi di tempat sampah, "Lavi-sama, itu..." Lavi menoleh ke arah tempat sampah, "Ah... Biarkan saja itu. Tolong dibuang, ya..."

"...Lavi-sama..."

_Warnaku menarikku pergi. Melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Ke tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Bagaikan orang bodoh yang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri._

"Berisik sekali mereka. Benar-benar memuakkan," pikir Kanda. Dia sudah bebas dari para fangirls yang mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir ponytail bak samurai itu berjalan di bawah langit malam. Dia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut merah di dekat mesin penjual minuman.

"Lavi?"

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Halo! Lagi belanja kah?" Lavi melambaikan tangannya riang.

"Baka usagi! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" protes Kanda sambil mengeluarkan deathglare. Lavi cuma cengar-cengir.

"Che, tumben..."

"Tumben apanya Yuu-chan?" Sekali lagi Kanda deathglare tapi langsung dihentikannya mengingat Lavi yang sebenarnya hanya kesepian. "Tumben kamu boleh keluar rumah selain ke sekolah atau tempat les," jawab Kanda.

"Umm... Sebenarnya..."

"....?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wuuupz, bukan, bukan. Aku akan segera pulang, kok! Aku cuma cari angin malam saja," jelas Lavi, mencegah Kanda yang mulai salah sangka."Mau temani aku?" tanya Lavi.

"...Ke mana?"

"Kuil dekat sini!"

"Pergi saja sendiri."

"Ga mau! Harus sama kamu!!"

**Merah, merah. Merah menyala. Membawaku pergi; Meninggalkan jejak merah.**

_Biru, biru. Biru gelap. Membawaku pergi; Meninggalkan jejak biru._

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Kanda. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berjalan ke kuil dari arah mereka bertemu. Tanah di sekitar situ hampir semuanya tertutup oleh merahnya daun maple yang berguguran. Tanah itu pun terdapat genangan-genangan air bekas hujan sore hari.

"Berdoa, meminta permohonan, dong!" Lavi mengeluarkan uang receh dari dompetnya dan memasukkan ke kotak. Kanda melihat lonceng, tiang-tiang dan kotak kuil itu yang ditempeli segel-segel kertas bertuliskan mantra kanji. "Hei, Lavi. Apa kau tidak curiga kuil ini aneh?"

"Oh, ya?" Kanda mencoba menyentuh salah satu segel itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit, "Ukh..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau begitu ikut berdoa, yuk! Ayo!" ajak Lavi riang. "Che, berdoa, ya..." gumam Kanda, "Tidak ada salahnya melakukan hal ini..." Kanda ikut memasukkan uang receh ke kotak. Lavi dan Kanda memejamkan mata dan menepuk kedua tangan mereka bersama. Mereka berdoa dalam hati...

"Aku ingin kehidupanku yang membosankan ini berubah."

DONG DONG DONG

"Loncengnya bebunyi sendiri!?" mereka berdua tersentak kaget dan menatap lonceng kuil itu. "Gempa!?" Kanda melihat sekeliling, tempat mereka berpijak berguncang dengan hebat. "Bukan!" seru Lavi, "Daerah kuil yang hanya bergun--Yuu-chan!?"

Ratusan tangan muncul dari genangan air yang besar. Tangan-tangan itu menarik Kanda masuk ke dalam genangan air. "Uwaaa!!"

"Yuu-chan! Aargh!!" Lavi hilang ditelan masuk ke dalam lembaran-lembaran daun maple yang menyelimuti tanah. Begitu pula Kanda yang masuk ke dalam genangan air akibat ditarik oleh tangan-tangan.

_**Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat; Selain warnaku; **_**Merah api **// _Biru air_. _**Dalam.**_

"Uukh... Di mana ini?" Lavi mulai sadarkan diri. Ia melihat sekeliling. Merah. Hanya itu yang ia bisa lihat. Langit-langit, pijakan kaki, samping, depan, belakang, semuanya merah bagaikan darah. Di depannya terdapat gerbang besi besar yang bertuliskan kanji 'Aka' (merah) di bagian pintu gerbangnya. Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang itu terbuka sendiri. Seolah-olah mengundang Lavi untuk berjalan memasukinya.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku jalan dulu. Siapa tahu ketemu pintu keluar..." Lavi buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. Tetapi pemandangan yang ia lihat di bagian dalam gerbang itu sama seperti tadi. Tidak ada apa pun kecuali warna merah. Lavi mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan, "Apa Yuu-chan baik-baik saja?"

Sedangkan Kanda yang ditarik masuk ke genangan air berhadapan dengan gerbang besi yang sama seperti Lavi. Tetapi di bagian pintu gerbangnya tertulis kanji 'Aoi' (biru). Gerbang itu pun terbuka sendiri, menampilkan horizon biru yang membosankan. Tidak ada apa-apa di balik sana, kecuali warna biru. Biru yang dingin.

"Che, di mana baka usagi itu..." Kanda berjalan melewati gerbang itu sambil berharap menemukan jalan keluar atau bertemu Lavi.

Di tempat masing-masing, mereka berjalan dengan diam, merenungkan kejadian tadi, merenungkan permohonan dan kehidupan masing-masing. Mereka telah berjalan lama dan jauh. Tetapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah sebuah warna. Sebuah warna, tidak lebih.

_**Sejauh aku pergi; Meninggalkan jejak warnaku; Aku selalu, selalu; Kembali ke titik awal.**_

_**Aku terperangkap; Di dalam warnaku; Di dalam duniaku. **_**Merah **// _Biru_.

"Mustahil!" seru Lavi. Di tempat masing-masing Lavi dan Kanda melihat sekeliling. Mereka kembali berhadapan dengan gerbang besar.

"Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh tapi kembali ke tempat awal!?" Kanda kaget. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Sejauh apa pun mereka berjalan, selama apa pun mereka berjalan, mereka selalu kembali ke tempat awal. Selalu. Selalu.

**Semua, semua. Menghilanglah dari kehidupanku. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku. Tidak ada yang mempedulikanku.**

_Warnaku menarikku pergi. Melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Ke tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Bagaikan orang bodoh yang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri._

_**Aku terperangkap.**_

_**~ End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**_

**A/N **:

Apakah ini? Song fic? Atau Poem fic? Saya tidak tahu... Kumpulan syair di atas karanganku sendiri yang udah dibuat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya karena aku bingung nyanyiinnya gimana aku jadiin fic, deh. Tapi kok jadi aneh banget, yah? =="

Terus, terus... Waktu aku lagi menyensor misstype -halah- aku ingat kalo dulu aku pernah mimpiin fanfic ini! Hmmm... Mimpiin masa depan yang ga penting... Ngomong-ngomong Chapter 2 genrenya Romance/Mystery! Jadi udah pasti : RK! Tapi tetep pake syair ato lirik lagu ato puisi ato apalah itu buatan saya yang sangat nonsense ini. Makasih dah baca. Review! Eh? Apa katamu? Flame? **Kalau nge-flame nanti kamu saya bakar loh.**


End file.
